Daddy do you love me?
by kenshin-san
Summary: 5 yr old kaorus mom died and now kaoru is abused what happens when she meets kenshin 10 yrs later


I hope this story turns out good. Yes Samantha you helped me come up with this with yours it will be almost the same, but in its own way really different. Because, it's not Inuyasha really it will be way different with the same setting so some of the credit goes to you. I don't know why my computer skipping spaces in the middle of my words.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888  
Daddy do you love me?  
  
Five year old Kaoru looked through her cracked door.  
  
She heard her momma mumble to her daddy. The next thing she knew the table that her daddy and momma had been sitting at flew up high in the air along with silverware and candles and then crashed to the ground. Kaoru cringed. She opened one eye slowly just in time to see her daddy pulled a pocketknife. He then flipped the blade with an evil grin. Kaoru's mom backed up slowly until her back hit the wall with a thump. Tears started to stream down her momma's face as well as Kaoru's. Momma. Kaoru whispered. No.winced her mom. No. Please No! Her dad then picked her momma up by the collar. Kaoru's daddy started to laugh hysterically. DIE!!! Screamed kaoru's father.  
  
DADDY!!! STOP!!! PLEASE!!! Kaoru cried. It was to late her mother had been stabbed in the chest. Her daddy turned to look at her as his smile faded. Her mother fell to the ground her eyes wide with shock.  
  
Frozen with fear.. Frozen with death. 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888  
  
Kaoru!!! Her dad yelled. You saw didn't you? Kaoru stood silently. He ran to Kaoru and shoved her against the wall. DIDN'T YOU!!! Uhuh! Kaoru listen to me. Kaoru tried not to look. LISTEN TO ME!!! IF YOU EVER BREATHE A WORD OF THIS TO ANY ONE I SWARE I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!! Got it! Mmmhhhmmm. GOOD! 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888  
  
Kaoru is now 15 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888  
  
Kaoru, always looks depressed she's always bruised and cut. She always tells me that she falls off her bike a lot. But then how do you explain the black eyes. She say's it's from like of sleep but her whole eye is swollen and red. So. so I think its much much more than that it has to be something else. Kenshin pondered. Kenshin was waiting for Kaoru to come out of her house so they could walk to school together Kaoru for some reason she never let him within a hundred feet of the house. Kenshin was still lost in his thoughts when he heard kaorus voice. Kenshin! Shouted Koaru. She smiled but her eyes were vacant. She had a new bruise. Kaoru. What happened? I don't want talk about it. OK. 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888  
  
When Kaoru got to school it was the same thing as usual but at the end of the day it got horrible. Instead of walking home her dad came looking for her and as for Kenshin he was about to find out kaorus deepest secret. 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888  
  
Kenshin was walking with kaoru when her dad approached. Kaoru! Yelled her dad. With me Right Now!!! He grabbed Kaoru by the wrist and started dragging her. Kaoru pulled against him. Out of complete and total fear Kaoru called out for Kenshin. Kenshin! Kaoru screamed frantically. Don't please don't let him hurt me! Tears spilled out of her eyes like a waterfall. Don't let him take me! Kenshin froze not knowing what to do. But, before he knew it. Kaoru was in the car with her dad. He had failed Kaoru. 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888 How do you like my first chapter send reviews I'm already half way done with the second so it wont take it long to come out some of the credit goes to my friend nani. 


End file.
